Blites Adventures through Kanto
by BlueNinjaEX
Summary: This story is about Blite Ash Ketchums little brother. He has just turned ten and Ash returns to give his little brother a couple gifts and advice on his journey. Ash will be in the story throughout and Ash will have two special chapters for himself.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY RIGHT I'M DOING THIS FOR FUN

One early morning in the town of Pallet a man of 22 with black hair, a Hat with a blue pokeball in the middle of it was walking through town. This mans name was Ash Ketchum. He has traveled all over the world taking on many challengers and gyms. He is one of the best but he has returned to Kanto. He has returned because it his his little brother Blites birthday he is turning ten today. Ash wants to help Blite out so he can learn what its like to be a great trainer.

Ash arrives at a nice little house. On the mail box said the Ketchums. It has been so long since he had been home to visit. He knocked on the door and a opened the door.

"Mime mime?" said basically saying who's there. When Mime saw Ash he freaked out and ran around screaming getting his mothers attention.

"What is it Mimey?" Delia said questioningly. She then went to the door and saw her little Ash standing at the door.

"Oh my gosh Ash what are you doing here? I'm so glad to see you!"

"I'm here for Blites birthday of course" Ash said.

Ash then proceeded to go upstairs to Blites room. Blite was sleeping in his bed it was 5:50 but Ash woke him up by jumping on his bed. Blite bolted up confused at whats going on. Once Blite saw Ash he was excited his older brother was here to see him.

"Ash what are you doing here?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"It's your birthday you get to start your journey today"

"Really you left your travels just for my birthday?"

"Of course but the real question is what pokemon are you gonna choose as your starter?"

"After thinking long and hard i have decided"

They both walked down the street heading towards Professor Oaks lab. As they walked Blite noticed a rainbow colored sphere on a necklace around his neck. He was very curious about what it is. But as he was about to ask they were at Professor Oaks lab. They then walked inside.

Oak was standing next to a table with three pokeballs.

"Hello Professor!" Blite yelled.

"Well hello Blite... Ash is that you?" Oak said.

Oak was very astonished to see Ash back in his lab once again.

"Hello Oak" Ash said.

"Are you here to see who your brother chooses as his partner?"

"Yes i am and I'm also here to help him start his journey"

"Well then Blite here are the starters who shall you choose" Oak said as he let out the three Kanto starter pokemon. These three pokemon are Squirtle, the water turtle pokemon, Charmander the fire lizard pokemon, and Bulbasaur the plant pokemon.

Blite bent down and looked at the three pokemon. He already knew who he had wanted to choose.

"I choose Bulbasaur" said Blite. The small plant pokemon smiled and ran over to him. Ash smiled at his decision and pulled out two boxes out of his backpack there were 5 small boxes in his backpack.

"Blite open this one first" said Ash. Blite began to open the box he noticed a rainbow colored sphere on a bracelet which looked just like his brothers.

"Wow this is cool thanks Ash" Blite said while fascinated by it. Oak looked at Ash knowing what it was.

"There is one more but its for Bulbasaur"

Blite looked confused but opened it. It was kinda like his bracelet but it was green and with the same symbol in the middle.

"What are these anyways Ash?"

"Why don't i just show you"

Okay guys what do you think so far? I thought I'd write a fanfic that had Ash in it because more people seem to enjoy it and if you like it leave a review and if you enjoy this i will continue to write this series. I also have another fanfic i'm writing so please go check that out. Thank you for reading.

-BlueNinjaEX


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN POKEMON I'M DOING THIS FOR THE FUN OF IT

Ash, Oak, and Blite walked out back into Oaks giant field full of all kinds of pokemon. Ash pulls out one of his pokeballs and throws it in the air. The pokeball opened and a rain of white hit the ground and out came a orange and red pokemon with giant wings. This pokemon was a Charizard. But this one had a red and orange sphere with the same symbol as Blites bracelet on a ring around one of Charizards horns.

"Okay now watch what I can do since Charizard and I are so close" Ash said. Ash held his Key stone in his hand and lights began to flicker out from his Key stone and same from Charizards mega stone on his head. As the lights connected Charizard was engulfed in a glowing light.

'Wow this looks like a pokemon evolving but i thought Charizard was the final evolution?' Blite thought as he watched this. Charizards wings grew and changed shape while his shoulders grew spikes out of them and flames were spewing out of Charizards mouth. As Charizards stopped glowing Blite realized that Charizard has turned black while his stomach was neon blue along with his shoulder spikes and flames. Charizard let out a cry "Grooooooo!". This was Charizards cry for battle but he knew he wouldn't get one.

"Whoa what just happened to Charizard?" asked Blite.

"This is called Mega Evolution. It only occurs when pokemon and trainers have a strong bond and a Key stone as well as the respective pokemons mega stone. The stone i gave Bulbasaur is a Venusaurite. Once Bulbasaur becomes a Venusaur he will be able to Mega Evolve." Ash says with much knowledge on the subject.

"So you're saying Bulbasaur will become even stronger when this happens?" Blite asked.

"Yes but only for a short time" Ash says as Charizard devolves back into his normal form.

"What happened to Charizard?" asked Blite.

"Pokemon only stay Mega Evolved for a little while mainly while battling it isn't a permanent evolution sadly" Ash said.

"Well I'm surprised you'd give Blite both stones he needs at such a young age don't you think he ought to find them himself?" Oak asked.

"You'd never find them here only in the Kalos region." Ash stated.

They all walked back into Oaks lab where Oak presented the newest version of the pokedex to Blite and gave him 5 pokeballs. These were essential if you were to go off on a journey. Ash and Blite left the building to find Delia their mother standing outside waiting to see Blites new pokemon.

"Hi sweeties. So what pokemon did you choose Blite?" Delia asked with curiosity. Blite let out his Bulbasaur who was happy to be outside and let out a cry.

"I chose Bulbasaur as my partner mom."

"Oh isn't he cute. He kinda looks like your brothers." said Delia.

"Mines stronger mom don't forget that he just started his journey." Ash said.

"Don't be rude Ash his Bulbasaur is plenty strong!" Delia said as if Ash was still young.

"Yes mother but mine has more fighting experience."

They went back to the house and ate breakfast. Ash gave his little brother some advice on fighting strategies and what his Bulbasaur was best against. He told him how the first two gyms would be a breeze with a grass type but only if Blite trained him well. He also told Blite how he would stay with Blite until they reached Viridian Forest then Ash would head to Pewter City by himself and wait for his little brothers arrival. Delia was happy to hear that Ash was gonna stick around for awhile.

They boys left their mothers house and headed towards Viridian City. They had gotten to the edge of the town and looked back. Blite knew he wouldn't be back for awhile. As they walked Blite noticed a wild Pidgey pecking at the ground.

"Hey Ash look a Pidgey should i battle it?" Blite asked.

"Would be some good training for you so why not but don't hurt it too bad" said Ash. Bulbasaur was already out he had been walking by Blite. Bulbasaur ran out in front of them and let out a battle cry. Pidgey noticed this and get frightened.

"Alright Bulbasaur use Leech Seed!" Blite yelled. Bulbasaur shot a seed out of his bulb on his back which hit Pidgey and wrapped vines around it that sucked out its health. Pidgey flew up off the ground and flapped its wing really hard stirring up the sand.

"That's Sand Attack! He might escape!" Ash yelled. But once the dust settled Pidgey was gone. Blite and Bulbasaur were sad but decided not to mope it was only one pokemon of thousands. So they all continued on there way. They met a few people that gave Blite some good advice. But it was getting dark so they hurried to the Pokemon Center in Viridian City. As they entered there were a few trainers talking. They walked up to the counter and Nurse Joy was at the desk.

"Hi Nurse Joy can we get a room for the night?" Ash asked.

"Yes you may we have many rooms open for tonight" she replied. Nurse Joy gave them a room key and they went to their room for the night. Ash had some Protein bars for them to eat along with some water. After they ate they decided to go to sleep. Bulbasaur cuddled up with his new friend Blite. In the morning they would head out to Viridian Forest where Blite might hopefully catch a pokemon.

Hey I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Now I know I haven't given a description of Blite yet but i don't want to i wish for you the readers to imagine him in your own way. I have written another fanfic as well which is still on going so please go read that. Please leave a review and a follow if you enjoyed constructive criticism is welcome and thank you for reading.

-BlueNinjaEX


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN POKEMON I'M JUST DOING THIS FOR THE FUN OF IT

Bulbasaur woke up first as the sunlight entered through a opening in the drapes. Bulbasaur got down off the bed and went to the window. Bulbasaur used his Vine Whip to open the drapes. As he did this they boy tossed and turned. Bulbasaur was very happy that he was chosen because he hadn't been chosen by 12 trainers since he had been with Oak. But he knew Blite would be a good trainer so Bulbasaur wanted to trainer hard to become the best for Blite.

Bulbasaur used his Vine Whips to shake the boys up. The boys got up slowly and were very groggy. They were rubbing there eyes while yawning and stretching.

"Man i was having a nice dream about Serena and I on the beach while Delphox and Pikachu ran around playing" Ash said groggily.

"Yeah? *Yawns* Where is Pikachu anyways Ash?" Blite asked wonderingly.

"I let Pikachu stay with Serena and Clemont. He wanted to battle some trainers at Lumious City gym. He should be at Pewter City when i get there." Ash stated. Blite nodded okay then they started to get dresses. Blite said good morning to Bulbasaur who was happy they were up. They walked out of there room and brought the key back to Nurse Joy and thanked her.

Ash then walked over to the phone and rang up Professor Oak.

"Hey Oak how's it going this morning?" Ash asked.

"I'm alright what can i do for you?" Oak said curiously.

"I'd like it if you'd send me my Bulbasaur to help out Blite". Blite looked at him in confusion cause he didn't need any help from his Bulbasaur. Ash held out a pokeball underneath a curved tube. The pokeball flashed white the disappeared. Soon after the same flash happened again but now a pokeball appeared.

"Why do I need help from your Bulbasaur Ash?" asked Blite.

"Because I know the first two gym leaders they are my friends and they're strong so you need to be strong to beat them so we will do some quick training for about an hour so your Bulbasaur can fight" Ash stated. They headed outside to the battle field where Ash and his Bulbasaur were against Blite and his. They got into fighting stances. Blite was nervous this was his first real battle and it was against his amazing brother who has had thousands upon thousands of battles.

"Okay Bulbasaur I'm gonna help you learn how to dodge incoming attacks and how to counter" said Ash. As he threw his pokeball and a lightning white flash hit the ground and a huge Bulbasaur popped out. Ashs Bulbasaur let out a battle cry excited he was back with Ash.

"Now I'm gonna have Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf and I want you to hop out of the way and then Blite give him a move to counter us with.

After Ash was done saying what was gonna happen his Bulbasaur used Razor Leaf about 5 leaves came out of his bulb and shot out towards Blites Bulbasaur. Ashs went easy because no pokemon this early on will have a super strong Razor Leaf. As Ash had said before Blites dodged the on coming attack.

"Now Bulbasaur use Leech Seed" Blite said. A little seed came out and shot at the other Bulbasaur and vines wrapped around him and sucked health out of him. Ash looked at Blite and nodded saying good choice.

"Now Bulbasaur use Solar Beam!" Ash shouted. Bulbasaur had a little glowing ball on his back charging up for a major attack.

"Quick Bulbasaur use Vine Whip and throw Bulbasaur!" Blite cried scared for the attack. Bulbasaur had two green vines come out from under his bulb and grabbed Ashs. His vines wrapped around him and he lifted the other Bulbasaur up and threw it away. As Ashs Bulbasaur flew through the air it released its Solar Beam. It passed right next to Blites. Ash called of the battle because he felt like Blite would do great.

"You did great Blite and you too Bulbasaur" Ash said to his and Blites Bulbasaur.

"Thanks Ash and you too Bulbasaurs haha" Blite said with gratitude.

"Okay well lets head to Viridian Forest now" Ash said wanting to get a move on.

The two boys headed through town passing many people as it was busy today. Some people recognized Ash from Tv challenging various leagues. So he took a few pictures and signed a couple autographs. But finally they got to the entrance of Viridian Forest. Ash turned to Blite and said "Well I guess I'll see you in Pewter City have fun bro".

"Okay bro I'll see you there tomorrow then hopefully" Blite said as he watched Ash fly off on his TalonFlame. He looked into the forest and started in.

Thanks for reading leave a review and follow if you enjoyed. Also read my other fanfic if you would like.

-BlueNinjaEX


End file.
